Lettres
by yhcorb
Summary: Marley reçoit des messages de la part d'un admirateur secret. Mais de qui s'agit-il ? OS Romance.


Lettres

**Synopsis : Marley reçoit des messages de la part d'un admirateur secret. Mais de qui s'agit-il ? OS Romance.**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien.**

**Note****:****Merci à ma super testeuse Nemaja : D**

* * *

Marley marcha dans le couloir, un air renfrogné sur son visage. Sa capacité à ne pas entendre le réveil sonner lui avait encore une fois jouait des tours : 10 minutes pour se lever, manger, se laver et partir en cours cela pouvait vous être fatal et vous détruire votre journée. Ce qui dans le cas de Marley s'avérait exact.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de son casier et réussit, après une bataille acharnée avec sa mémoire pour se souvenir de la combinaison, à l'ouvrir. A peine la porte entrouverte, un flot de cahiers et de papiers alla s'écraser sur le sol. Apparemment sa capacité à ne pas ranger ses affaires correctement lui jouait aussi des tours. Ce n'était décidément pas une bonne journée.

Elle ramassa ses affaires et entreprit de les ranger quand elle remarqua une enveloppe posait dans un coin de son casier. Elle lâcha ses affaires (après tout, elles ne pouvaient pas tomber plus bas) et ouvrit l'enveloppe à l'intérieur de laquelle se trouvait un papier.

_On dit que l'art de la vie consiste à cacher aux personnes les plus chères la joie que l'on a d'être avec elles. Bien que tu ne le remarque pas, le simple fait que tu poses les yeux sur moi rend ma vie bien plus merveilleuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été.  
Ton admirateur secret._

« Ton admirateur secret ». Qui cela pouvait être ? Elle n'était pas, et de loin, la fille la plus convoitée du lycée. Certes, elle avait reçu des avances de la part de Jake ou Ryder, mais elle les avait rapidement éconduits. A sa connaissance, aucun autre garçon ne s'était intéressé de près ou de loin à elle. En rangeant ses affaires et en s'éloignant pour aller en cours, elle en vient à la conclusion que qui que ce soit, cette personne avait sensiblement amélioré son humeur.

* * *

Marley se dirigea vers son casier de bonne humeur. Certes, elle n'avait, encore une fois, pas entendu son réveil et avait dû faire la course pour se préparer, mais elle savait que son admirateur secret avait dû frapper. Depuis la découverte du petit mot la semaine précédente, aucun jour ne s'était écoulé sans qu'elle ne trouve une petite attention de la part de cet amoureux mystère.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de son casier qu'elle ouvrit. Cette fois-ci rien ne tomba, et elle remercia la force obscure d'être avec elle. Elle porta son regard sur l'endroit où son admirateur secret déposait généralement ses petits mots et découvrit avec surprise un petit paquet. Elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et découvrit avec surprise un petit ours en peluche avec un cœur flamboyant brodé dessus. Enroulé autour de son bras (ou plutôt sa patte ?), se trouvait un petit mot qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

_Mon père m'a donné un cœur, et tu l'as fait battre.  
Ton admirateur secret._

Elle prit les affaires dont elle avait besoin en pensant que cette personne était définitivement un romantique. Elle se demanda qui dans cette école pouvait l'être. Après tout ils étaient tous pour la plupart des gorilles sans cœurs. A croire qu'elle se trompait peut-être.

Elle allait s'éloigner quand son regard se posa sur une petite blonde aux yeux noisette et son cœur loupa plusieurs battements. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés pour la première fois, elle avait eu le béguin pour elle. A chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, des papillons voletaient dans son estomac, son cœur faisait des loopings et son esprit s'arrêtait totalement. Elle savait que c'était un béguin stupide qui ne serait jamais réciproque, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle s'était pris à rêver qu'elle se cachait derrière cet admirateur secret mais à chaque fois une petite voix au fond d'elle lui rappelait ô combien c'était stupide.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours la tira de ses pensées et elle se dirigea vers son cours de maths en pensant à la blonde de ses rêves.

* * *

_Trois mots peuvent changer le monde. Et ils ont besoin d'être dit aussi souvent que possible.  
Je t'aime._

Marley sentit son cœur battre la chamade et porta à son visage la rose qui était jointe au petit mot. Cela faisait désormais un mois que les attentions avaient commencé et elle n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée de l'identité de son admirateur. Il semblait toujours avoir un coup d'avance sur elle et déposait les affaires dans le casier avant qu'elle n'arrive au lycée.

Une lueur à l'intérieur de son casier attira son attention et elle tendit la main pour attraper l'objet lumineux. C'était un fin bracelet argenté au dos duquel elle découvrit une inscription.

Elle resta sous le choc à la lecture de celle-ci. Ce ne pouvait être possible, elle devait rêver. Oui ce devait être ça, elle rêvait et elle allait se réveiller d'un instant à l'autre. Elle se pinça pour se le prouver mais rien ne se passa, elle était toujours devant son casier, tenant dans la main ce bracelet.

Lentement son cerveau analysa les informations et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle se dirigea vers son prochain coup en pensant qu'elle devrait arriver tôt le lendemain.

* * *

Kitty arriva à toute allure devant les portes d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit à la hâte. A peine eut-elle le temps de reprendre son souffle que la première sonnerie retentit. _Hé merde_, c'était trop tard pour ce matin. Elle maudit son réveil qui ne s'était pas déclenché à temps et se dépêcha de se rendre à son casier.

Elle l'ouvrit et y découvrit avec surprise une enveloppe. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais rien ne lui sembla anormal, les élèves se dépêchaient de se rendre en cours avant que la deuxième sonnerie retentisse. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'elle croisa le regard bleu d'une certaine brunette mais elle détourna rapidement les yeux. Elle avait peur de se plonger dans ce regard et de ne jamais en sortir. Elle reporta alors son attention sur l'enveloppe qu'elle décacheta.

Elle y découvrit un bracelet argenté au dos duquel se trouvait l'inscription _Kitty W 12.05.95. _Elle était quasi-sure d'avoir perdu le lundi précédent quand elle avait ... oops.

_Je crois que tu as oublié ceci dans mon casier.  
PS : Je t'aime aussi.  
Ta Marley._

Elle glissa la main dans sa poche et en sortit un collier avec un cœur dessus. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers la brune qui la regardait avec un sourire timide aux lèvres. Il n'y avait plus de place pour les secrets. Elles avaient une histoire à écrire.


End file.
